Crossed over
by pixienova-luvs-hiei-foeva
Summary: Me and my friends were regular kids as far as we knew but that all changed when the yu-yu gang showed up and showed us what we really were now we must get a group together to save the world...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i regret to say i do not own any yu-yu charaters only my own.

Warning rateing may go up

My friend typed this now there are things like this â€™ which mean ' as in he's

and thing s like this â€ that mean '' as in speaking.

"blah"means speaking

'blah' means thinking

sorry for the problems i know its hard to read but please try and review

Crossed Over

Ello, my name is Josie. This story is about me, here are some of the basic facts about me. I'm 14 and I'm in 8th grade, I have brown /red hair to the middle of my back and tan skin, green-blue eyes and am average size.I go to a public school that is terrible.The lunch is worse then jail food and its over priced.The macoronie is green and has hair in it.Back to the story.I have 3 brothers and a twin-sister,and two sisters-in-law.I go to school every day to hang out with my friends while learning.On sunday my mother gave me the bad news.But she didnt just say it oh no thats way to nice.First we went to the mall I got a awesome new hat its black and has a band around it with skulls on the band.I also got a shirt that looks like a fairy would where it.Its really pretty its gray with dark flower patterns it has no sleaves.The bottom cuts around my back then lowers in the front like a fairy dress.Then she bought me some new manga books.After that she took me out to eat.I was very suspicious of her from the beginning but now I knew for sure something was up.When we got home I asked my mom"whats wroung are you sick?why did you take me out?"she looked at me then looked away."come on I can take it!You can tell me."I implored her.In truth I was ready for anything except for what she was about to tell me.The world could of come to a screeching stop and I would have been fine.She sat me down in the living room and told me that I have to change schools because she doesnt like some of the people at my school (some types), for ex. Bi, Goth, jocks, preps, so basically she dont like anyone. But most of my friends are bi, and Goth, or just plain weird. So I am VERY mad, now on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at school on the worst day, Monday; I was talking to some of my friends. Corinna (my bestest friend) just asked me, ''Are you really moving?''.''Yeah,'' I answered sadly. Kara (one of my 2nd bestest friends) said, ''But you can't then how will I read manga and we'll miss you, if you leave, then we're com''in.â€ Lisa (another 2nd) said, â€œBetter yet we couldâ€¦â€ Theresa (2nd) cut in â€œWe could tie you up till they move then you can get untied,â€ â€œAs I was saying we could just visit back and forth it isnâ€™t far away,â€ said Lisa annoyed. â€œWe could just let you move in with one of us,â€ said Corinna. â€œWhy do you have to move anyway?â€ Serena (2nd) asked. â€œMy momâ€¦ umâ€¦ kindaâ€¦ uhâ€¦ doesnâ€™t like some people at this schoolâ€¦ hehâ€¦ hehâ€¦â€ I answered. â€œWhat people?â€ Jordan (2nd and I kinda like) asked. â€œUmâ€¦ you seeâ€¦ umâ€¦ uh,â€ I stuttered. â€œSpit it out,â€ Aaron (same as Jordan) said while messing up my hair like always. â€œFine,â€ I said while sighing â€œBi, Goths, Jocks, Preps basically everyone, she likes yaâ€™ll though,â€ I said the last part fast. â€œWhat's wrong with biâ€™s and Goths?â€ Kara, Jordan, Shelby (2nd), Theresa, Serena, Lisa, and Corinna yelled. I shrank back â€˜Theyâ€™re scaryâ€™. â€œNothing if you ask me even if Iâ€™m not one there is still nothing wrong with it if thatâ€™s what makes you happy,â€ I answered. â€œSo what you gonna do? Get tied up, move in with one of us, visit, or what?â€ Aaron asked as they composed themselves. â€œI donâ€™t want to get tied up, my siblings may be mean but I canâ€™t live without them, I guess I will have to visit, yaâ€™ll will too.â€ â€œBut Josie why?â€ Kara said. â€œNoo,â€ Lisa, Serena, and Theresa yelled. â€œJosie please ask if yaâ€™ll can stay,â€ Corinna said. â€œI have already but sheâ€™s very stubbornâ€¦â€ â€˜Ringgggâ€™ the school bell sounded as I was speaking.'saved by the bell'My cheerful thought â€œWell later Iâ€™m leaving on Wednesday so tomorrow is my last day at this school,â€ I said as I left to my bus.When my bus got to my stop after an hour on it 9-13 kids got off at my road. I live on a dead end. The kids were Shylee (not sure if thatâ€™s how she spells it, but its pronounced shy-lee so I spelled it that way), elementary, Chesney 6th, Brittney 8th, all at one house. April 7th. Brittney 10th, Angelia 9th. Star 2nd, Megan 1st, Mikell 9th, Cory 9th. Johnny 7th, Jennifer 8th, and me 8th at one house. (The households are separated by periods) This day I walked home in silence after walking half a mile I got home. I then went to my room, turned my music on all the way up then sang along as I cried. (I like most all music) I fell asleep listening and crying.The next day went by in a blur. Me and my friends had the same conversation as the day before and said our good byes. I got checked out early right after lunch. I went to the car where my mom was waiting. She had already filled the moving truck. We left and then were on our way. The car ride was silent on my half,but not my family and the radio which I didnâ€™t mind as long as I wasnâ€™t involved, â€˜please leave me aloneâ€™ but as always luck was not on my side. â€œWake up,â€ Jennifer yelled. â€œUrgh Iâ€™m not asleep shut up,â€ I gritted my teeth while saying,she shut up. â€˜Ah peaceâ€™. â€œWeâ€™re here,â€ my mom said. â€˜So thatâ€™s why.â€™ I got out, took my stuff to my room and put it in its proper place. I put my black shelf on the left side and placed my bookes and dvds/vhs on it. the i put my tv in the middle of it.I put my bed on the side with the window so i could see the tv and outside.I placed my dresser on the right side.I then put my cloths in the drawers,and made my bed with my silk crimson sheets.When I was done it was dinner time so I went to eat dinner. We were having one of my favorites, spaghetti. When we were done with dinner once again in silence. My mom told us about the new school. â€œIt seems a good school, they have proper uniformsâ€¦â€ â€œWhat!?â€ I yelled. â€œWhat do the girls wear?â€ Jen asked. â€œSkirts and shirts with a tie oh and black shoes with long socks,â€ my mom said happily. â€œOk,â€ Jen said. â€œIâ€™m getting a boys,â€ I said. (I canâ€™t stand skirts) â€œNo,â€ my mother said. â€œThen Iâ€™m going back, I refuse to wear a skirt,â€ with that said I walked back to my room. There I fell asleep.The next day I went to the new school. When I got there people were standing in front of the school as I made my way to the front office, I was stared at by everyone. I held my head high and walked right on by. â€˜What, have they never seen a girl with brown/red hair go to a new school before.â€™ When I got to the front office I went in and waited for the secretary to notice me. â€œWhat do you want?â€ the secretary asked while typing on her computer. â€œIâ€™m new I need my schedule, to buy uniforms, and a map so I can get around the school,â€ I answered. â€œOh and a locker,â€ I added, â€œname/gradeâ€ â€œJosie,8thâ€ â€œYouâ€™re easy to find youâ€™re the only Josie in the schoolâ€¦. Here you goâ€ she said and handed me my schedule, map, and locker combination. â€œThank youâ€ â€œWhat size do you wear?â€ she asked. â€œPants 10 Â½ children, shirt medium, I want a maleâ€™s uniform,â€ I said. â€œFine...here you goâ€¦ oh and here, itâ€™s all the rules, learn them and follow them,â€ she said and handed me my uniforms and rule book. Then I looked at my schedule to figure out where I went, I had 7 classes.

1st Gym â€˜Perfect, it will wake me upâ€™

2nd Alg. 1 â€˜math doomâ€™

3rd Hist. â€˜doomâ€™

4th Ag. â€˜Okâ€™

5th Adv. Sci. â€˜dang itâ€™

Lunch

6th Critical Thinking â€˜okâ€™

7th Language Arts â€˜coolâ€™

I then looked at the map and made my way to gym. When I got to gym, I gave the teacher my schedule and while she looked at it I looked at the students right now it was only the girls. They were all looking at me. The teacher handed me back my schedule and said, â€œStand at the front of the room and tell us about yourselves, some students will probably have questions too.â€ â€œOk,â€ I said as I walked to the front of the room, by now the boys were in there too.â€œEllo, my name is Josie some of my friends call me Nova, Jose, or chibi panda, Iâ€™m in 8th grade and Iâ€™m 14 any questions?â€ I said and asked,all around hands shot up. â€œOk, you,â€ I pointed to a boy with black slicked back hair. â€œItâ€™s not you,its Yusuke now are you lezâ€ I had dressed earlier. â€œNo.â€ â€œThen why are you wearing a boyâ€™s uniform?â€ Yusuke asked. â€œI donâ€™t like skirts,â€ I then pointed to an ugly boy with red hair,he then said, â€œI am the great Kuzuma Kuwabara will you be my girlfriend?â€ â€œLet me thinkâ€¦ no,â€ I said. I pointed to a girl, she said, â€œMy name is Kayko sorry for my boyfriendâ€™s rudeness (Yusuke) want to be friends?â€ â€œSure why not,â€ I said then the bell rang and the next 4 classes went the same except there were no questions,it was now lunch. Kayko had asked if I wanted to join her and her friends, I said sure. So I was now making my way to her I saw her and three other people there were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a red head. â€˜Thereâ€™s a boy in the treeâ€™ something in me told me. When I got there Kayko said, â€œHi Josie.â€ â€œHi Kayko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, uh..and who may i ask would you be,â€ I said. â€œShuichi, nice to meet you,â€ the red head said. â€œSame to you, hey whoâ€™s in the tree?â€ I asked they all stared at me in disbelief then a boy with black hair that defied gravity and red eyes who wore all black jumped out of the tree and pinned me to it with a sword at my neck. I let out a squeal of surprise and eyed the sword and then the boy,' he's cute'. â€œHiei let her go,â€ Shuichi told him. â€œNo,â€ the boy now known as Hiei said, â€œWhat are you?â€ â€œHow did you know he was there?â€ Yusuke and Kuwabara asked. â€œWhat do you mean what am I, Iâ€™m human, what else, and something in me told me he was there,â€ I said just then something started to ring, Yusuke took a compact out of his pocket when he opened it, it had a toddlers face on it. â€œWhat toddlerâ€ Yusuke said. â€œIâ€™m not a toddler!â€ the toddler yelled. â€œWhatever, what,â€ Yusuke said. â€œThere has been a very high spiritual power around, but itâ€™s also demonic, so get over here, Iâ€™ll send Botan with a portal,â€ the toddler said.â€œWe think we found it,â€ Yusuke said, just then a portal opened up and a girl with blue hair,in a pink kimono on an oar appeared through it. â€œCome on boys,â€ the girl on the oar said. â€œWhoâ€™s that?â€ She asked pointing to me ,Shuichi answered, â€œThis is Josie, we think sheâ€™s the one spirit world has been sensing.â€ â€œWhat are yaâ€˜ll talking about?â€ I asked confused. â€œCome with us,â€ Yusuke said. â€œWhere?â€ â€œTo our boss in spirit world,â€ Kuwabara said. â€œWhatâ€™s spirit world and whatâ€™s your boss want with me?â€ â€œYouâ€™ll see, now come on,â€ Yusuke said. â€œNoâ€ â€œOnna now,â€ Hiei said. â€œThe name is Josie here let me help J..O..S..I..E now you try. And.â€ â€œNo.â€ â€œWe can do this the easy way or the hard way, which will it be?â€ Yusuke said. â€œHow bout NO way,â€ with that I turned and walk away. â€œThe hard way it is,â€ Yusuke said,with that he came and grabbed my arm. I swung my head back,took a look at him, â€œLet go.â€ â€œNo.â€ Yusuke said. â€œNowâ€ â€œNo,â€ Yusuke said. â€œFine,â€ with that I punched him in the face and ran like the wind. â€œOww,â€ he said as and they started to chase me. Hiei went in front of me, Shuichi was on my right side, Yusuke was on my left, Kuwabara behind me and the girl on the oar was floating above me. I was trapped. â€˜Crap, crap, crap.â€™ â€œMove,â€ I said. â€œYouâ€™re cominâ€™ with us,â€ Yusuke said. â€œAnd if I donâ€™t want aâ€ â€œThatâ€™s just too bad,â€ Yusuke said. â€œOpen the portal Botan,â€ Shuichi said to the girl now known as Botan. She opened the portal right under me. Before I knew what happened I hit the floor in an office. â€œOww my butt,â€ I said. â€œToddler here she is,â€ Yusuke said. â€œIâ€™m not a toddler, and who is she?â€ the toddler asked. â€œThe person you have been sensing,â€ Kuwabara said. â€œI sensed a demonic aura with high spiritual power, thatâ€™s a human, the toddler said. â€œTold ya,â€ I said. â€œBut she knew where Hiei was,â€ Yusuke said. â€œWhat does that have to do with anything, you kidnapped me!â€ I yelled. â€œThatâ€™s why youâ€™re here,â€ Kuwabara said. â€œHey, I think it is her,when she yelled I sensed it again,â€ Toddler said. â€œReally,â€ Botan said. â€œYes, cast a revealing spell Botan,â€ Toddler said. â€œOk,â€ Botan said. She then put her hands together and said a spell. There was a bright blinding light and when it stoppedâ€¦My hair was black with green streaks, I had claws and fangs, my eyes were an array of blues, reds, and greens, and I for some reason could see better, but I think I grew three inches.I also had a tattoo of a chain with hearts thorns and roses wrapped around my stomach â€œThere, done,â€ Botan said. â€œWhaâ€¦ What did you do to me?â€ I stuttered. â€œShe didnâ€™t do anything to you, this is what you look like,â€ Toddler said. â€œNo, Iâ€™m human, you freak, what did you do?!â€ I yelled infuriated. The toddler shrank back while the walls cracked from how much power I was putting off. â€œHere look at this,â€ the toddler said and turned on a TV, on the screen it said:

7 girls of different kinds

Demons and mikos,

Come together with

2 from a different time

Together they make 9

To save this all 3 worlds.

â€œSo,â€ I said. â€œYouâ€™re one in the legend,â€ the toddler said. â€œAre you sure Koenma?â€ Shuichi asked. â€œYes,â€ Koenma said. â€œYeah right,â€ I said. â€œYou are and we need to find the 6 people closest to you, they will more than likely be the other 6 or 7,â€ Koenma said. â€œSo theyâ€™re my friends?â€ I questioned. â€œMore than likely,â€ Shuichi said. â€œSo who are your 6 closest friends and where are they?â€ Koenma asked. â€œTo my old school!â€ I yelled while doing a happy dance.â€œOk, Botan, Portal to Josieâ€™s old school,â€ Koenma said. â€œYes, sir,â€ Botan said while opening a portal, the portal appeared and we all went through except for Botan and Koenma. When we got there it was at the end of school. I saw my friends in our group by the buses. â€œGuys!â€ I yelled as I ran over with Yusuke tailing me, they (my friends) looked over at me and then yelled, â€œJosie!!!â€ and started running, we got to each other and hugged a lot. â€œHey guys,â€ I said. â€œWhat are you doing here?â€ Lisa asked. â€œWe missed you,â€ Serena said. â€œYay youâ€™re back,â€ Corinna added. â€œDo you have a book with you, are you staying?,â€ Kara asked. â€œWell, you see the people behind me, theyâ€™re crazy, no I donâ€™t have a book with me, and Iâ€™m not back, but they need us to go back with them,â€ I said. â€œWhat, why?â€ Lisa asked. â€œDonâ€™t know,â€ I said. â€œYaâ€™ll cominâ€™?â€ I asked. â€œYeah,â€ they said. We walked over to them and they called for Botan to open a portal.Suddenly she appeared and Botan opened a portal. We walked through and saw Botan and Koenma. â€œThese them?â€ Koenma asked. â€œTheyâ€™re four of the ones close to me,â€ I said. â€œOk, Botan cast the spell,â€ Koenma said. â€œAye, aye,â€ Botan cheered.As Botan starts chanting my friends start to glow. When the glow dies down I see my friends have changed. Kara now has long black and crimson hair. Sheâ€™s now 5â€™7â€, she had claws, fangs, and her eyes were crimson, on her upper arm there was a chain tattoo with blood drops. Corinna now has short black and blue hair, claws, fangs, and she was also 5â€™8â€ and had a tattoo of a chain with dogs on it on her upper arm, her eyes were a reddish gold color. Lisa now had very long blonde hair with blue and purple streaks and was 5â€™8â€, her eyes were a stunning green/blue, and on her upper arm was a tattoo of a chain with purple teardrops. Serena now had short butterscotch hair, with glowing red eyes. She had claws and fangs, on her upper arm there was a chain with ducks with the letter â€˜Râ€™ on it. â€œWow yaâ€™ll look amazing,â€ I said. â€œItâ€™sâ€¦ absolutelyâ€¦ AWESOME! Oh Yeah!â€ Kara hooted. â€œOh my,â€ Lisa said. â€œCool,â€ Corinna said. â€œUmâ€¦ Okâ€¦ thatâ€™s different,â€ Serena said. â€œSo what are we?â€ I demanded.â€œYou, and your friends are demons, you are a forbidden demon, She,â€ He pointed to Kara, â€œIs a vampire demon,â€ Kara was doing a happy dance and cheering. â€œSheâ€ he pointed to Corinna, â€œis a dog demon and she,â€ he pointed to Serena, â€œis a wind demon and last but not least sheâ€ he pointed to Lisa, â€œis a miko and a powerful one at that, any questions?â€ Koenma said. â€˜WTFâ€™ was what was going through our stunned minds we stared at him for a few minutes, then his question registered and we all asked questions at the same time. â€œWhatâ€™s aâ€¦â€ â€œWhat canâ€ â€œWhatâ€™s aâ€¦â€ â€œWhatâ€™s aâ€¦â€ â€œForbiddenâ€¦â€ â€œIâ€â€¦ â€œMikoâ€â€¦ â€œWindâ€ â€¦ â€œdemonâ€â€¦ â€œDoâ€ â€¦ â€œdemonâ€ we all asked his eyes widened and he said, â€œPlease, one at a time.â€ â€œOk Iâ€™ll go first, whatâ€™s a forbidden demon?â€ I asked. â€œA forbidden demon is when you mix two types together same creature, different type,â€ Koenma said. â€œSo a demon, but different type, right,â€ Kara said. â€œExactly,â€ Koenma said. â€œSo what types am I?â€ I asked. â€œWell youâ€™re a special case, youâ€™re two different creatures and types,â€ Koenma said. â€œWhat ones?â€ I asked. â€œYou are a miko/demon, to answer the other question at the same time a miko is a person like a priest or priestess except with powers, the demons you are ,are fire/ice,â€ Koenma said. That little statement caught our little Hieiâ€™s attention. â€œWhat did you say she was Toddler?â€ Hiei said. â€œA fire/ice forbidden demon, just like you,â€ Koenma said.He glared at me. â€˜Good thing looks canâ€™t killâ€™ I thought and glared back. â€œOk next question,â€ Koenma said. â€œIâ€™ll go, what is a wind demon?â€ Serena asked. â€œA demon that controls the wind,â€ Koenma said. â€œWhat can I do?â€ Kara asked. â€œYou can fly, basically what other demons do except you have to drink blood to survive,â€ Koenma said. â€œWeâ€™re still missing two,â€ Kuwabara said. â€œOh yes thatâ€™s right, where and who are the other two closest friends you have?â€ Koenma asked. â€œOnes at her house,in my old school area, her nameâ€™s Theresa and the other is in New York,her name is Sanjae,â€ I said. â€œOk, how many people do we have here, Josie, Karuma, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Corinna, Kara, Lisa, and Serena. Make 2 groups, 1 of 4, 1 of 5,â€ Koenma said and we split up in two groups, the leaders were me and Karuma, in my group there was me, Hiei, Corinna, Kara, and in Karumaâ€™s group was Karuma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Lisa, and Serena. â€œOk, Botan open the Portalâ€ â€œAye, aye,â€ Botan cheered. My group went to get Sanjae and Karumaâ€™s went to get Theresa.

New York

When we arrived in New York, I started to lead them to Sanjaeâ€™s house. It was boring, so boring that I wanted to say â€˜damn homie Iâ€™m boredâ€™ but I didnâ€™t,I did though try to talk to Hiei. â€œHiei,â€ I said. â€œHn,â€ He said. â€œWhatâ€™s hn mean?â€ I asked, he ignored me. (Did I ever mention my temper was like a candle, it doesnâ€™t take much to set me off but it lasts a long time) â€œHello in there,â€ I said, he of course ignored me. â€œWhat is your problem,â€ I yelled in his ear, he turned around and pinned me to the ground with his sword at my neck.â€œDonâ€™t do that onna,â€ Hiei snarled at me. â€œDo what?â€ I evilly asked. â€œDo not yell in this Hieiâ€™s ear,â€ Hiei snarled. â€œThis Josie will do as this Josie wishs thank you very, very much,â€ I replied. â€œJosie!!â€ Kara hollered. â€œWhat?â€ I asked. â€œYouâ€™re a very bad girl, you donâ€™t even know him,at least get a room,â€ she said. I blushed, she was right though. â€œYeah Josie, really,â€ Corinna said. â€œYouâ€™re just jealous,â€ I said. â€œNow get off of me,â€ I said. â€œAnd if I donâ€™t,â€ Hiei said. â€œFine, Corinna, Kara please go get Sanjae weâ€™ll stay here thank you,â€ I said. â€œOk,â€ Kara said. â€œOtay,â€ Corinna said. â€œYaâ€™ll better be good,â€ they said when they were leaving. â€œNow get off,â€ I once again said. â€œNo,â€ Hiei once again refused. â€œFine, what do I have to do to get you off of me,â€ I said. â€œYou must do three things for me, not now but whenever I say, anything,â€ Hiei said. â€œHmmâ€¦ ok,â€ I said. â€˜This will be interestingâ€™ I thought. â€˜Iâ€™m gonna have funâ€™ Hiei thought. Hiei got off of me just as I saw my friends. I ran to greet Sanjae and hug her. â€œSanjae Iâ€™ve missed you how have you been,â€ I said. â€œIâ€™ve missed you too Iâ€™m good, youâ€ she said. â€œIâ€™m fantastic,â€ I exclaimed at that moment a song started playing. (do not own song ))

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

They said teenagers scare the livinâ€™ $xxx out of meâ€¦

Thatâ€™s as far as the song got because I answered my phone. â€œHello,â€ I said. â€œHello,â€ the person on the other line said. â€œMay I ask whoâ€™s calling,â€ I said. â€œThatâ€™s sad, you donâ€™t even recognize your friendâ€™s voice, itâ€™s Shelby,â€ she said. â€œOh sorry,hi Shelby,whatâ€™s up?â€ I said. â€œNot much,â€ she said. â€œOh well,Iâ€™m busy can I call you back tomorrow,â€ I asked. â€œSure,â€ Shelby said and hung up. Hiei called Botan and she opened the portal.

Theresaâ€™s

Back with Karuma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Lisa, and Serena. The Portal had taken them to Lunsford where Theresa lives. They were at this moment walking up her driveway, everyone was silent. The way there was quiet except for Yusukeâ€™s and Kuwabaraâ€™s fighting. They had arrived at the door, Lisa knocked "bigmac"serena yelled loud enough to wake the dead. Karuma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked over at her funny. â€œWhat?â€ Serena said. â€œarnâ€™t Bigmacs sold at McDonalds?â€ Karuma asked. â€œYes, but thatâ€™s also Theresaâ€™s nickname. â€œOh,â€ Karuma said. Just then the door opened and out walked Theresa and it was a funny sight. Theresa walked out in her pajamas and was rubbing her eyes. She also had a bed head. â€œWhat? Hey Lisa, Serena, uh,'' Theresa said. ''Hi,'' Lisa and Serena said. ''This is,'' Pointed to Karuma, ''Karuma and this is,'' pointed to Yusuke, ''Yusuke, the last one is Kuwabara,'' Lisa provided. ''Josie needs you to come with us,'' Serena said. ''Josie, really,'' Theresa said. ''Yeah, really,'' they said. ''Ok, I'm comin'', let me change first," Theresa said. "Ok, hurry up,'' Lisa said. After awhile Theresa was out again and so they called Botan to open a portal.

Reikai

We (my group) arrived just ten minutes before Karuma's group. The ten minute wait was sat in silence , except for the occasional squeal from Sanjae, Kara, and Corinna. When they (Karuma's group) arrived Koenma asked me if those were the two, I told him yes, he then said, "Botan the spell"."Aye, aye," Botan said and started chanting there once again was a flash of light and Sanjae and Theresa were glowing. When the glowing stopped they had changed. Sanjae now had very long black and silver hair with stunning blue/red eyes, she had claws, fangs, and a tail. On her upper arm was a tattoo of a chain with wolves on it, she was now 5"6' tall. Theresa now was 5"11', she had short black and red hair, she had gray eyes, claws, fangs and there was a tattoo of a chain with kitchen knives on it. She also had wings. "What did you do?" they asked together. "We revealed your true forms. You Sanjae are a wolf demon and you Theresa are a dragon demon," Koenma said."oh yeah,wolves rule"sanjae shouted."i look awesome "Threasa said."any questions?"koenma asked."no" the simultaniously anwsered."Good,now that that is settled,the last 2 of the group should be from a different time."koenma said."a different time?"kuwabara asked."yes they more than likely time traveled to get here"koenma repied."Ogre bring me all the latest time travelers names and addresses"koenma yelled."yes sir "the orge said.


	2. important an

Vote for pairs please vote and please review

j-josie c-corinna s-sanjae l-lisa sr-serena t-threasa h-hiei k-karuma kk-kuwabara y-yusuke km-koenma n-none

j-h j-k j-kk j-y j-km j-n

s-h s-k s-kk s-y s-km s-n

sr-h sr-k sr-kk sr-y sr-km sr-n

l-h l-k l-kk l-y l-km l-n

t-h t-k t-kk t-y t-km t-n


End file.
